This disclosure relates to a solar reactor for the generation of power. In particular, this disclosure relates to a solar reactor for the generation of power during both day and night.
In recent years, thermochemical processes have been gaining a significant importance for synthesis of fuels (hydrogen, Syngas) and energy storage. There exist a range of looping processes based on metal oxides, hydrides, hydrates, sulfates and carbonates that are being investigated for this application. Typically, these processes are operated at higher temperature for maximum yield/energy output and better efficiency. However, higher operating temperature poses a major challenge that includes the sintering of the reactive particles that causes the loss of the chemically active surface area and adversely affects the performance of the looping process. Researchers have attempted various techniques to inhibit sintering, of which the addition of stable secondary particles is a robust approach. Various materials including alumina, zirconia, silica, are commonly used additives to inhibit sintering. These materials all have some drawbacks. It is therefore desirable to produce new materials that resist sintering upon being exposed to elevated temperatures.